The Reason For The Reply
by Eveil Woman
Summary: In Hallows Lucius ask Draco if it's Potter the Snatthers brought to the manor, here's my take on his reply.


**This is just a little one shot that came to me after seeing Hallows Part One. I wondered what was going on in Draco's head when he saw the Golden Trio. It fits as a prequel to my story, 'My Soul Belongs To You.' You most definitely can read this first and then read My Soul Belongs To You.**

**Reason For The Reply**

Harry Potter! Here at my home! I looked carefully at his swollen face and it's clearly him. I don't even need to look at the Mudblood and the weasel he brought with him. I'm guessing the swelling is her work.

"Draco, is it him?" my father asks. He, Father, is desperate to find redemption in the Dark Lord's eyes. At this point, that's our only hope; for the Dark Lord to win this war and for the Malfoys to find favor with him again.

This would be our ticket; giving him Potter! I know that they will all be killed. Personally, I don't care for them, but I know how these three deaths would affect her. It would break her.

Her brother, she is naturally close to. He was her first friend. They both grew up hearing they were too little for things. He's the youngest boy, she's the youngest, and only, girl. She's always been overprotected, at least until this year. For the first time ever, there are no brothers keeping an eye on her. It's almost funny in that when she needs the protection the most, there's no one near.

I wonder what they would do if they had seen her like I have; covered in black and blue marks from another detention. She pretends they're not there. I pretend I don't see them for her, but when she falls asleep, if she can relax enough, I heal what I can of them.

I'll never forget the first time they were more than bruises._ I met her in the Astronomy tower. I wrapped my arms around her and she hissed in pain and pulled away._

"_Ginny, what is it?" I asked._

"_Nothing. Just some sore muscles. You know; from a hard practice last night. Anyway, I should be going, I have a lot of homework,"she tried to excuse herself._

"_You didn't have practice last night! You had another detention, didn't you?"_

"_I was at practice," she insisted, trying to convince me._

"_Ginny, the Slytherins had practice last nigh," I reminded her._

"_I have to go," she whispered. She grabbed her bag and pulled it over her shoulder. I hear her whimper._

"_Ginny, you can go after I rub your sore muscles, You'll never get any homework done in the pain you're in."_

_She turned and smiled at me. "Draco, thanks for the offer, but I don't have time."_

_I knew she was hiding something. "Fine, Ginny. I'll allow you to go in a minute; just show me your back."_

"_What? No! You're crazy!" She tried to bolt. _

_I grabbed onto her arm. "You're not leaving until I see your back. You can either remove your top or I'll rip it off you."_

_She turned and looked at me; her eyes were swimming with tears. "Please, Draco," she pleaded, "Just let me go!"_

"_I can't." She turned away from me and I could tell she was undoing the buttons. Her whole body shook with sobs._

_As she lowered her shirt, I saw dried blood covering her whole back. I stepped closer and I could tell her back had been skinned! What I couldn't understand is why hadn't she cleaned it? This would infect._

"_Why didn't you shower or even get someone else to wash it?"_

"_Carrow," she whispered._

"_Let me take care of this," I stated._

"_No, you can't!" She went to raise her top again._

_I reached out and stopped her "Why? And while we're at it, why did this happen? Why were you in detention again?" I had a good idea what her response would be._

"_I have to; they can't speak for themselves."_

"_You fighting for them and not letting them fight for themselves only shows that deep down you feel they're not strong enough! 'Why should we risk our backs If someone else will do it for us!" I yelled at her._

"_You don't understand!" she yelled back at me as she did up her top and then turned to leave._

"_You're right. I don't, but I want to heal you. Please let me."_

"_I can't, he expects to see the progress each day."_

"_I'll take care of that," I vowed. She finally agreed and I worked without a word on her back. After she returned to her tower, I went and spoke to the only person, other than her, that I could trust at Hogwarts: Severus Snape. Carrow was told the next day that Snape himself discovered the state of Miss Weasley and that Snape ordered her healed._

But after that, I'm always sick if I know she has detention. I forged a note posing as Longbottom, begging her family to keep her home after the Easter break.

The Mudblood? I won't lie; I hate her! I always have. Again however, Ginny cares about her and is as close to her as a sister.

She loves Potter, and that only makes me hate him more. He has a piece of her heart I can never hope to touch, not in a million years. But I do touch the rest of her heart, and her body!

These three people mean so much to her; her brother, her best friend, and the other man she loves. I hate them all! Admitting they are who they are could help my family, but how will I ever look her in the eye again if I'm the one who caused them to be killed? She would never forgive me.

If I could do this without her knowing it was me, then there would never even be a choice to be made. If he was gone, she would be only mine! Forever!

My father looks at me, waiting for confirmation of the fact that Harry Potter is before him. "I can't be sure," I reply.


End file.
